blackchristmasfandomcom-20200215-history
Billy Lenz
Billy Lenz is the main antagonist of the 1974 Black Christmas and the 2006 remake. He is portrayed by Albert J. Dunk in the 1974 film and Robert Mann in the 2006 film. Troubled Childhood Billy was born in 1970 to Constance and Franklin "Frank" Lenz under the name William Edward Lenz. Born with a rare liver disease that made his skin yellow, he was despised by his mother who psychologically and physically abused him. Billy's father, however, was very kind and doted on his son, and tried to bring happiness to him whenever his wife tried ruining events like Christmas. It could be said that Billy's father was quite possibly the only positive influence in his life, this positive influence sadly was not to last. Mrs. Lenz was unsatisfied with her husband and at an unknown period of time took a new lover, whether or not Billy knew about the affair is unknown. Then on Christmas in 1975, when Billy was five years old, Mrs. Lenz and her lover (Billy's stepfather) murdered her husband with a claw hammer right before Billy's eyes, this event had a profound effect on him which left deep psychological scars for years to come. Noticing Billy hiding under the bed, Mrs. Lenz realized that he had seen the murder and she locked Billy in the house's upstairs attic. Billy would remain imprisoned there for 16 years. In 1982, Mrs. Lenz was frustrated that she was unable to conceive a child with her lover because he was impotent. After realizing this, she went up to the attic and raped Billy as a last resort since Billy was the only other man in her life. Even though Billy was 12 years old at the time, Mrs. Lenz becomes pregnant with Billy's child and that same year she gave birth to a girl who she named Agnes, who, despite being inbred, was treated like a little queen by Billy's mother and her lover, the love that Billy was denied by his mother. Incarceration However on Christmas of 1991, the psychological scars from the years of abuse that he had endured from his mother, his rape, and quite possibly the kindness they treated his sister/daughter Agnes while they treated him with cruelty, that finally made him snap. Escaping from the confines of the attic, he attacked Agnes covering her head with plastic he then proceeded to disfigure her face with a knife so he that could make her as ugly as what Mrs. Lenz thought of him. After he did this, he then proceeded to remove one of her eyes and ate it before his horrified mother, taunting her by saying that that she was “his family now.” His step-father tried to save his "daughter" and then tried to beat Billy to death, but Billy was more fast, he then murdered his mother’s lover by stabbing him through the eye with an umbrella. Billy then grabbed his mother, the source of all his suffering over the years and wrapped Christmas lights around her neck before beating her to death with a rolling pin. After this, he then proceeded to use a cookie cutter to make “cookies” out of her flesh. When the police arrived at the house they found him eating “freshly baked cookies” with milk, Billy was then arrested while Anges was sent to an orphanage. Billy was later found by the courts to be criminally insane and was sent to a mental institution for the criminally insane where he remained for 15 years. During this span from 1992-2006 Billy attempted thirteen failed escape attempts from the mental institution, sometime during this span the Lenz home was sold and turned into a sorority house. The new inhabitants of the Lenz family house knew about the Lenz family and the murders commited by Billy and for reasons unknown they began regularly sending him presents each Christmas. Escape and Killing Spree For 15 years Billy stayed incarcerated within the the asylum, from the span of 1992-2005 Billy attempted thirteen failed escape attempts from the mental institution and each Christmas Billy recieved presents from the occupants of his old family home. In 2006 however Billy recieved no presents that Christmas, infuriated by this Billy ploted his next escape attempt. On December 24 in 2006 Billy finally managed to escape the asylum, killing one of the security guards with a candy cane that he had sharpened. As he made his escape Billy came across a man dressed as Santa who regularly made visits to the asylum in order to cheer up the places residents, he slaughtered the man and stole his cloths in order to escape undetected. After his escape Billy began his trek back home. Managing to get to a phone Billy calls his old home, rambling and harassing the house's new residents until one of the sorority girls, Leigh Colvin taunts him. Angered by this Billy threatens to kill them before hanging up. Billy finally arrives at his childhood home where he murders two of the sorority girls, Heather Fitzgerald and Barbara MacHenry. Entering the house he is met by his sister/daughter Agnes who escaped the orphanage she was sent to after he had murdered his mother and her lover, Agnes reveals herself to the two surviving sorority girls Kelli Presley and Leigh Colvin, the same girl that had taunted him on the phone. She was the one that murdered the rest of the house's inhabitants and shows their dead bodies surrounding a Christmas tree with their heads as decorations. Both Agnes and Billy attack Kelli and Leigh but are trapped within the house when it accidentally catches on fire, both him and Agnes are presumed to have perished in the fire. Death However Billy and Agnes managed to escape the fire and trekked to the hospital where Kelli and Leigh were staying, Billy slaughters the morgue attendant and leaves Agnes to kill the two survivors, Agnes murders Leigh, but she is killed by Kelli when she is electrocuted with a defibrillator paddle. Overcome with rage by the death of his daughter, Billy attacks Kelli but she manages to push him off the balcony where he falls and is impaled by a Christmas tree, killing him and finally ending his bloody rampage. Legacy His bloody rampage which started on December 25, 1991 and ended with his death on December 24, 2006 at the age of 36 years old, during his killing spree Billy Lentz brutally murdered seven individuals and horrifically disfigured his daughter/sister Agnes on Christmas in 1991, this incident left Agnes psychologically imbalanced and disturbed this would also lead to her becoming a serial killer like her father, which ended in her death on December 24th in 2006. Quotes *"Where is Agnes? Billy! What your mother and I must know is where is Agnes? Merry Christmas, Agnes. You are in my house, I can see you. Everyone should be home for Christmas! Santa Claus is dead." - One of Billy's calls to his old home *"She's my family now."- Billy to his shocked mother *"I'm going to kill you!" - An enraged Billy over the phone to the girls of the sorority house Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Deceased characters Category:2006 remake characters Category:Killers Category:Antagonists